Many people are concerned with the degree of pigmentation of their skin. For example, people with age spots or freckles may wish such pigmented spots to be less pronounced. Others may wish to reduce the skin darkening caused by exposure to sunlight or to lighten their natural skin color. To meet this need, many attempts have been made to develop products that reduce the pigment production in the melanocytes. However, the substances identified thus far tend to have either low efficacy or undesirable side effects, such as, for example, toxicity or skin irritation. Therefore, there is a continuing need for new skin lightening agents, with improved overall effectiveness, as well as agents that lend themselves to ease of processing in their manufacture.
The present invention is based at least in part on the discovery that extracts of the fungus Nigrospora sphaerica have at least comparable and/or demonstrably better skin lightening activity than known skin lightening agents. The use of Nigrospora sphaerica for cosmetic applications has not heretofore been known.